A Life for A Life
by MonoLuna
Summary: A story about a girl with long wavy crimson hair, Celeste who had lost her parents at a very young age not having memories of her parents but to only remember the love they had given her. Celeste then came across meeting a boy of the Uchiha clan who too had lost both parents as she did and eventually became close friends. What will life hold for them? And Challanges they face...
1. The Beginning

_Plot_

_A story about a girl with long wavy crimson hair, Celeste who had lost her parents at a very young age not having memories of her parents but to only remember the love they had given her. Celeste then came across meeting a boy of the Uchiha clan who too had lost both parents as she did and eventually became close friends. What will life hold for them? And Challenges they face..._

**The Beginning**

Sasuke had thought that this girl is like every other girls that would stare at him, follow him and surround him with admiration and want to be more than that to him. Though he was proven wrong when the girl had come to understand him with the similar situation well without the killer being a sibling but Celeste grew up without parents as they died in the war when fighting for peace...when the Ninetale had appeared when she was but a baby. So she understood what it's like to grow up alone without parents even though the age difference when they lost their parents and the also where he remembers his parents where as she doesn't have those memories he has with his parents but the only she remembers is the love they given her. Even though she had people that cared for her in the Senju clan, it was not the same to wanting to be in the arms of her parents, feel the envy of other kids who have actually loving parents to hold their child and to have built many memories with them. Sure she's thankful for those who look after her especially the one person who had taken her in as her own that knew her parent's very closely, being her mother figure. There had been a time when Celeste would stay at a distance from everyone else like Sasuke would tend to do which is one of the things that Sasuke would not mind having her around him because she would not bother him like the rest of the girls who would chase after him. But what he also likes about her is the fact that she would try to help him get away from the girls or have the girls leave him alone along with two other people that she has friends with who are as well from the Senju Clan. They soon grew a close friendship with each other as the time has gone by as they hang with each other going through Ninja Academy together learning the Ninja ways. They would practice together in their own time like sparring with each other.

When the girls and other students in the Academy tend to see the group hanging with Sasuke they felt the sense of Jealousy especially the girls when they see Celeste hanging with Sasuke and for the boys to envy the group because the girls having to take notice more to the group than any of them especially envy of Sasuke. There had been times when Sasuke would be picked on. In truth, Sasuke would easily defeat them but Celeste and the other gang of friends would come to his side and back him up like any friends should. Which is why Sasuke didn't feel alone because he could trust them and the friendship bond they have. They feared them and they wouldn't lay a hand on them because he wasn't alone anymore.

When Naruto had come into the picture where he would despise Sasuke because of his popularity as well how he seem to show how great he is not to mention leaving poor Naruto into embarrassment. It was sad really and the fact that everyone would tease him and stay away from him at the same time because of the stories that would go around, how he's a troublemaker causing trouble throughout town and think his a monster. Sasuke just finds the boy annoying how he would try to compete with him. For Celeste, she admires him in a friendly way to how he tries so hard to show everyone that he's not as useless as to what everyone come to believe. Celeste wasn't the kind to judge a person by the rumors but to overlook those rumors when they show who they really are. What Celeste sees in Naruto is a lonely boy another person who has similar situation as she does to loose a family in the hands of the Ninetale. Not a lot of people know what this boy holds within him only the Adults of the Konohagakure Village knows even in the Senju clan as they know what happened to the Ninetale on that fateful night, that injured the village greatly but not broken as it still stands and is rebuilt. She knows that she can't understand he's pain being alone where no one would care for him and pay attention to him, he who isn't as lucky as she was to have someone take her in, to live in a home with someone that had become her mother when she was a baby who was left only the love of her dead parents only to remember their tender touches when she was a baby. She sometimes wish they were still around to have memories of them other than be left with their love by their touches.

So what Celeste did when Naruto was left alone and he tried to practice, tried to become stronger to prove everyone. Celeste would watch him in the distance observe him. Something that Celeste was good at doing is observing before she acts on her actions. While she observes she had come to the notice of a young Hyuga girl in the distance watching as well. She stared at the girl wondering why she was here but to only take notice the girl has a crush on the boy. It caused these crimson red haired girl to have a smirk on her face to see the admiration this girl has towards Naruto which made her happy and relief that there is and has been someone taking notice of him after all. After a while, Celeste would then go up to him when he had lost his energy. She would go up to him and hand him a bottle of water so he doesn't dehydrate. Of course, it would have been a surprise for the boy since its the ever first time she would do something like these for him and not to mention she who hangs with Sasuke and part of the gang. But Celeste has her own actions, what she does and the actions she makes is her own choice on how she makes them. Naruto did ask her why she would do something like these for him, all Celeste would respond to him is with a gentle smile and told him.

"Never Give Up...Naruto" is what she had said and then left him be to continue training to become stronger. Naruto watched Celeste leave him. It had made Naruto feel like he can do it no matter what others think as those words would play in his mind when he is at the breaking point it would help him get back up and fight harder and continue on. After leaving Naruto to continue training harder, Celeste had walked herself to return to her home when she noticed Sasuke in the distance who seem to be waiting for someone. It made Celeste wondered who is he waiting for if his maybe waiting for one of the other guys but it wasn't. Sasuke noticed her and so he had walked up to her with his hands in his pockets when he walked up to her. With a serious and curious look on his face when he looks at her, he had asked her a question.

"Where have you been...? Everyone was wondering if you were coming to the hang out" he asked and said to her. Celeste stared at him and then smiled as she scratched her cheek with a small light giggle. Sasuke raised his eyebrow wondering what was funny to her unless it was the fact that she maybe lost track of time? Sasuke felt clueless which caused the boy to shake his head shrugged and sighed as he told himself that he has not a clue about girls as they are like math equations that are hard to solve "Girls..." he said to himself as he turned around from her and started walking off. Celeste blinked a couple of times as to noticed he was walking away. "Are you coming? I will walk you home..." he said. Celeste heard what he said wondering why is Sasuke acting these way to be like gentlemen to walk her home. What she did not know is behind his pride his actually blushing out of embarrassment to what he said. He himself has not a clue why he would offer to walk her home when she's capable of walking herself home. Celeste held a big smile on her face and rushed over to his side with a big smile on her face as she walked beside him.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" Celeste thanked him as they walked together to her place.


	2. Team Sorting

**Chapter 2**

**(**_1year Later_**)**

Celeste was woken up by the sound of her care taker who called out her name asking her to wake up to eat breakfast and go to attend another day of Ninja Academy. Celeste groan before she slowly opened her eyes to see a blur at first. She rubbed her eyes and opened her eyes once more to find herself staring up towards the ceiling of her room. Celeste stared at the ceiling for a few moments before she pushed herself to a sit on her bed and then climbed out of her bed. She walked to her closet and grabbed some clean clothes changing into them after a shower. After she had put on her clean clothes she walked out and walked to the kitchen where her care taker well more like her mom since she had been taken in when she was so young after the death of her real parents. Celeste really appreciate that she's doing these for her having to take her in. But it was still not enough from a love she had lost of her real parents. Celeste sat down at the table started eating the food that Nayomi her adopted mother had made for her. It was delicious as always when it comes to a start of her day. After she was done eating her breakfast she walked up to Nayomi and kissed her on the cheek to thank her for the breakfast and a hug before she left the house to head for the Academy. If she remembers correctly it was the day where they will be put into a team.

Celeste rushed her way towards the Academy as she was hoping to be pared up with one of her friends well hopefully. Celeste was just at the corner of the entrance to the Academy when she heard her name being called out. Celeste stopped in her tracks as she lifted her head and turned her head to the side to see Tomo the big teddy like but who is quite quiet along with Kanda the calm and collected character then of course there is Sasuke who follows them behind. Celeste stares at them and smiles gently happy to see them. She could tell that Kanda is excited as much as she is to wonder who they will be in teams with. They now stood in front of each other, Celeste looked over to Sasuke who has the same expression he always holds the quiet, cool and serious looking type. When he had noticed her looking at him when he had looked up at her and their eyes met, Celeste smiled at him which caused Sasuke to look away trying to hide his expression and his blush. Celeste blinked a couple of times why he looked away from her but she shrugged it off and giggled some before she looked back to the others.

"C'mon! Today is the day we find out who we be teaming with!" Kanda said happily and excited. Celeste smiled and nodded. Tomo and Kanda entered in before them. Celeste giggled watching them walk to the Academy building especially Kanda. She then turned towards Sasuke seeing him just standing there as if his waiting for her to go on ahead but of course Celeste wasn't the kind to leave anyone behind so she went up to him which caused the boy to get a little surprise and Celeste looked at him. Sasuke stared at her in confusion until she had a smile on her face or a grin. Celeste grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him along with her towards the Academy. They got inside the Academy and walking through the hall ways to their class room. She saw that there are already students in the class who seem to either be excited or the girls just having to stare dreamy at Sasuke knowing they are hoping to be teamed up with Sasuke. It did caused these crimson red haired girl to giggle to how gullible they all are. When she saw Naruto in the distance who is sitting beside the pink haired girl trying to get her attention which if her memories serves her right the pink haired girl's name is Sakura. Sakura meaning for Cherry Blossom. It would seem that Naruto has a huge crush on the girl and yet his not taking any notice of the one girl has always admired him and noticed him from the distance. Something again Celeste is good at is noticing the little things before the big picture where everyone is so blind to see.

Soon Iruka-sensei had entered the class room. Celeste let go of Sasuke's arm and they walked to their seats. Sasuke who sat by Sakura while Celeste sat with the other two in the distance by the wall of the class room on the side. Celeste looked to Iruka-sensei as he started the day with calling out their names. Celeste turned her head to look at where Sasuke is at when she saw Sakura hovering over him that made Celeste feel bad he has to deal with as he seats there with her but it was quite funny to how Sasuke could be so calm still just by ignoring her. When her name was called Celeste responded to their Sensei. After roll call Iruka-sensei started explaining about the placing in teams. Everyone was getting excited especially the girls in the class that wanted to be teams with Sasuke.

"Sasuke is always popular with the girls Celeste. I'm surprised that your not over there as part of the girl fans" Tomo said to her teasingly even though he knows she isn't like one of the girls that chases after Sasuke or try to get he's attention. Celeste turned to face Tomo with a smile and a giggle and shook her head.

"Nah. Wouldn't want to act like someone I am not. Besides Sasuke has a lot on his plate. Also girls like that have nothing compared with the life we had been through unless I'm wrong. If they were like me they wouldn't be acting like that at all. I think I prefer being just the way I am" she said looking over to how Sasuke dealing with these before she giggled some and turned to look at her other two friends with a smile on her face showing she's fine the way she is. They all agreed with her that she's better being the kind of person she is now. Their Sensei soon started pairing the students into teams. Celeste waited for her name to be called and be paired up with a team. She stared at their Sensei waiting patiently same as her two other friend, while Sasuke on the other hand Sasuke's eyes looked at the corner of his eyes, looking towards Celeste for a few moments as thoughts wondered in his mind. Until Iruka-sensei called out Sasuke's name as he will be partnered up with Sakura who cheered and tried to get his attention about having to be happy teaming up with him. Sasuke looked away from Celeste when he heard Sakura closing his eyes again. Celeste turned her attention to the two and heard a third party which is Naruto be also teaming up with the two. Naruto has a big grin on his face as her cheered and he tried to get Sakura's attention. It was all funny how one ignores the other for attention. Celeste placed a finger against her pink lips as she giggled thinking about what that situation is.

"A Triangle love" she said in a soft voice to herself. Her friend she's been sitting with looked at her when they heard what she said then looked over to the team that Sasuke is placed in. They watched the scene which they smirked. Soon Tomo and Kanda's name were called and they are to also be teamed up with Celeste. Tomo put a thumb up while Kanda wrapped one arm around her neck with a cheerful laugh.

"We will be a great team! You will see" Kanda said and continue laughing in excitement.

"You bet" Celeste responded to Kanda's positive attitude. Still it would have been nice if Sasuke was in this team but it was and always been a three in a team. What Celeste and for sure the two of them hope that these doesn't change a thing between them and Sasuke that they would still be the same as always, where they would hang out and practice with each other just hope it will not change anything for them even when they are in a different team. While the other teams were being made suddenly Naruto was getting somewhat annoyed to the fact that he has Sakura all over him which caused the yellow haired boy to jump onto the table crouching in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Sakura asked Naruto. Eyes turned away from Iruka-sensei and looked over to Team 7 to see what was happening. Celeste raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on with Naruto when they all heard what Naruto said out of envy or jealousy yet ignorant.

"You think your so cool! There is nothing so cool about you. I don't know why Sakura finds in you"

"NARUTO! Shut up! How dare you speak and say that to Sasuke..." Sakura said out of shock for what he said about her liking Sasuke but annoyed that his acting like these and treating Sasuke like these "Get back down and be quiet for once" Sakura tried to tell him what to do but it was no use until Sasuke said something.

"The reason why you don't see anything is because your a dumbass low rank ninja. You call yourself a Ninja when your skills are so low. Your no where close to the level I am..." Sasuke said slowly opening his eyes lifted his head looking at Naruto eye to eye "You should go home" he added. It really did made Naruto all worked up and annoyed with Sasuke "Wouldn't want to work with someone who will only slow us down..." he said lastly.

"I will show yo..." Naruto was stopped in finishing his sentences when suddenly he was knocked from behind by accident while their glare felt like electricity between them but was stopped when Naruto was falling towards Sasuke that caused the two to fall to the ground. Everyone was in shock at the sudden fall of the two. When they all went to see if they were okay suddenly when they all see if they were okay they found the two not only Naruto on top of Sasuke but what shocked everyone the most is that they are KISSING!? Nauto and Sasuke widen their eyes at each other as for sure through their minds they are trying recollect the reality and when they finally realize what was happening Sasuke pushed Naruto well more like shove him to the side and stood up spitting as well rubbing his lips from the disgusting feeling he got from the yellow haired boy. Naruto did the same. From shock it turned out a funny laugh for everyone else watching them act like these though Sakura was sad and broken deep down to the fact that Naruto had stolen a kiss from Sasuke that she wanted to be the one to kiss him one day. Sasuke turned to see Sakura seeing that sadness and broken she must feel deep down when it made him realize about Celeste. He widen his eyes and looked to see where Celeste was at when he turned to see where she was sitting at but she wasn't there so he looked to his side and looked up when he saw her standing there looking shock on her face. When Sasuke saw her expression it made him feel so embarrassed. He looked away from her and closing his eyes trying to hold is usual expression not letting a blush take its view. As he walked back to his seat before he went back to his seat he kicked Naruto in the process as if it was an accident.

"Gah. HEY!" Naruto said as he stood up quickly and wanted to say something more until Iruka-sensei finally stepped in between them.

"Naruto quiet! You have done enough. Return to your seat so we can finish up here. Same goes for everyone. Please return to your seats" Iruka-sensei told everyone else and everyone returned to their seats. Celeste looked to Sasuke ones more as Sasuke looked towards her as well and Celeste gave a small gentle smile as she waved at him. Sasuke still felt embarrassed the fact that she had witnessed what happened and wondered what is she be thinking when the thought of that kiss...that happened between him and that dumbass Naruto. Sasuke looked away and tilted his head closes his eyes ones more as he rested his lips against his hands as he leaned his elbow as support on the table clearing his throat and stayed silent. Celeste giggled gently to herself the ways Sasuke is acting. She found it cute since she had never really seen him be these embarrassed as it's her first time seeing it even though for how long they had been together with the gang. Iruka-sensei started finishing off the team parings so that everyone has a team because it was for the next year they will be training in a whole new level with stronger and higher ranks as their Sensei's.

Soon the class had ended as it was their last day in class with Iruka-sensei. They all said their thanks and their goodbyes. Celeste along with Tomo and Kanada left the class room as they headed out of the building. Sasuke looked to see the three of them leave him behind saying no word. It made Sasuke feel like they had stabbed him in the back causing him to think that he was probably better left alone and not have friends at all. Sasuke looked away from the door when they had left the room and be outside by now doing whatever they usually do while Sasuke sits in his chair listening to his so called "Team mates" blabbed about something that he does not come to care at all. Sasuke soon got up from his seat, he slides his hands into his pockets and started walking out of the class followed by Sakura trying to get his attention trying to make conversation with him and then there is that annoying dumbass Naruto following beside Sakura.

"So Sasuke-kun! We're going to be a team. I bet we will be best of team together~ Don't you think?" Sakura started the conversation well trying to make conversation with him but all she got was silence and a shrug from his response "So what will we be doing today!? Should we train together?" she asked him but once again silence but then Naruto butted into the conversation between the two as he thought to be the one to answer Sakura since Sasuke wasn't going to answer her.

"Yeah! That would sound so cool to train together Sakura-chan!" he said in a cheerful excited attitude as he got closer to Sakura but Sakura placed a hand against his cheek and pushed him aside "Awww why Sakura-chan!?" Naruto asked her. Sakura ignored him and looked at Sasuke still trying to get him to talk to her. As soon as they had left the building of the Ninja Academy in the distance from the Academy building stood Tomo, Kanda along with Celeste who is swinging on the swing while talking with them waiting for Sasuke to leave the building so that they all could hang out with each other again. Kanda looked over to the Academy to see if Sasuke got out of the building and when he did see him leaving the academy kanda mentioned it to the others.

"Hey Sasuke's out of the building" he said to them. Both Tomo and Celeste looked at Kanda seeing him point out knowing its towards Sasuke. They followed the direction his pointing out which would be at the Academy building. When they saw Sasuke walking out of the building they held a smile on their face but what they also saw is who his walking out with "Not to mention along with Sasuke fan girl Sakura and that Ninetale beast boy name Naruto..." Kanda said. Celeste frowned a little when she heard what Kanda said about Naruto. They just don't see what she sees also like that Hyuga girl Hinata sees in him. Celeste stared at the group as she spoke to Kanda correcting him or more like advising him.

"You know...you should not judge a person by the rumors you hear and judge a person by their cover" she said looking from Sasuke to Naruto watching him trying so hard to get Sakura's attention. It's something she likes to see person is the persistent and the care free someone who could still enjoy life even though they are cruel towards him, the nature of others how they treated him because of the stories everyone hears. They both looked at Celeste to what she said then they both looked at each other. They forgot that Celeste sees everyone as an equal, they both smiled and chuckled with a nod.

"Your probably right Celeste" Kanda said looking back at Celeste as she looks up at Kanda and gave him a big smile with a light gentle giggle before looking away to see Sasuke and Kanda cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to Sasuke "SASUKE! OVER HERE!" Kanda called out as he waves on hand up in the air to notion him where they are. Sasuke heard his name and looked up looking in the direction of Kanda's voice. The three of them smiled towards Sasuke as the other two that is with Sasuke looked in the same direction to see Sasuke's friends that they would always see him hanging with before they ever became a team. Sakura and Naruto turned to Sasuke when they saw him look to them which they notice a smile on his face which was never seen before or was it a smirk?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said his name but Sasuke ignored as he started walking towards the group at the swing. Deep down Sasuke had though they would have left him behind because they were teamed up together while his with the annoying pink haired Sakura and the dumbass yellow haired demon fox boy Naruto. But in the end he was once again proven wrong just like when he had first met Celeste a long time ago before they had attended Ninja Academy together, the time when he thought he would be forever alone but she suddenly appeared when he needed someone so there she was trying to be friends with him what was even surprise that she understands his pain. Sasuke left the two as he approached his "Friends". Sakura was in shocked when he had chose them over the team but then again it would be expected since they do hang together all the time. Some how Sakura just felt like she was rejected and yet she won't give up on him _'I wont give up Sasuke! No way...'_ she thought to herself with her demonic like self inside her mind is talking.

"Yo Sasuke. Hope you didn't think we would leave you behind man" Kanda said to him when he is now standing in front of them

"What his getting at Sasuke. Is that even though we are on a different team. You are still a part of these gang no matter the outcomes or situation" Celeste said to him which Sasuke slightly showed a smile which made Kanda grin widely wrapped an arm around the boy's neck laughing in glee.

"We should go and get raman noodles!"

"Sounds good with me~" Celeste agreed with Kanda "What about you Tomo?" Celeste looked up at Tomo which Tomo responded with a smile and a nod.

"Alright then! Hahaha what about you Sasuke? You up for raman?" Kanda asked him as he looks at him still has his arm around his neck waiting for him to answer. Sasuke looked up looking at Kanda then looked at Celeste as she looks at him with a gentle smile. He could feel like his about to blush but he try to push it back from showing

"Y-Yeah..." He said looking away tilted his head for a few moments until Kanda had finally released him and started ahead followed by Tomo. Sasuke looked up to see Celeste who still sitting on the swing looking at him which caused the black haired ninja boy blink a couple of times wondering why she's still there and staring at him with a smile. He blushed some as he looked away not wanting her to see it "I-Is there something on my face...?" he asked. There was a silent between the two of them at first before he looked back towards Celeste seeing her stood up off the swing as she shook her head and giggled

"No there isn't. Just that it's nice to see you smile. You should show it more often" she said to him causing Sasuke to widen his eyes and blush to her complement about his smile "C'mon everyone's probably wondering why were not following them" she said with a giggle. Sasuke couldn't help but take the advice and nodded with a smile as he walked along side with her. Sasuke arrived to the exit of the Academy grounds when he notice Celeste had stopped. He looked to see her when she looked over to the two which were Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke wondered what is she doing until he heard what she said "Hey you guys! Want to join us!?" she called out to them and offered them. Both Sakura and Naruto looked at her as they felt surprised that she would ask them to join them but they happily accepted the offer and approached them. Sasuke wondered why she would do that...Celeste knew he would question for her actions because they aren't like them and they wouldn't come to understand them well Sakura wouldn't because she's part of the whole girl fan towards Sasuke even though Celeste is willing to get to know the girl since after all she's part of Sasuke team but what Saskue doesn't come to realize that Naruto isn't as different then what he come to believe even though Naruto is still young to understand and a little dumbsided. But she believes he will soon come to understand and has his own funny way to show it. Celeste turned around as soon as they had caught up with them and Celeste turned to see Sasuke confused but they walked went to catch up with the others. They saw both Kanda and Tomo up ahead which they dashed towards them as they waved to them when they approached them.


	3. Star Gazing

**Chapter 3**

When they had finally finished enjoying their meal at the raman stand it was then that they must return home so they can all look forward for tomorrow. Sure they don't have any school because they had past their school and move on to the next one after summer break is over. It was getting late though for Sakura having to be out late knowing it's past her curfew it would be a big deal when her parents worry about while for the rest of them...there is no one to worry for them well parents that is. Then again Celeste has someone like a parent but it's not the same as getting love from the real thing.

"Hey Sakura shouldn't you get home now? For sure you parents will be worried sick of you" Celeste said to Sakura as if reminding her. Which when she did Sakura reacted in worried that was when the voice that called out to Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Everyone turned to the voice that is coming from and when they saw the figure which belonged to both of Sakura's parents. They ran up to them as they grabbed Sakura pulling her into a tight embrace of worry and relief at the same time. It made the rest of them envy the love of parents when they hear the worry words from them to their child. Celeste watched until the end so did the rest of them well that was when she noticed Sasuke who had looked away and started walking away from them. Celeste knew at that moment he was upset and sadden by the sight of when Sakura is with her parents. Celeste was about to go after him when she saw someone ran past them. Celeste blinked a couple of times wondering who just ran past her when she was about to go after Sasuke that was until she noticed the long pink hair that could only mean one thing and one person which was Sakura. Celeste wondered what was going on as she stood there in silence with thoughts running through her mind as she watched Sakura at his side right now and trying to talk to him. At that moment as she watches the two of them she doesn't know why for these feelings she having deep down in her chest like its tightening. Her hand gripped into a fist. Kanda looked at Celeste like everyone else when they had seen Sakura run off towards Sasuke, Kanda having to sense the expression she's using on her face even its a slight sign as well her feelings but he did not say anything since he knows its not his business to get involved with what's happening and plus he could only watch over his friends and be there when they needed like a cheering up sort of thing or maybe advice even though Celeste tends to be the one giving wisdom thoughts to them.

"Thank you for you all. Taking care of our daughter Sakura even though you shouldn't be out here at night on your own"

"I agree with my dear wife. You all young children should return home where its safe because you don't know what tends to happen at night that anything can happen" The rest of the group looked over to Sakura's parents when they heard their gretitude for looking after their daughter but also telling them they should go home now to where its safe. Naruto had a grin on his face as he opened his mouth ready to speak out when Tomo placed his hand on the boy's mouth from saying anything that he would embarrass them all.

"Yes of course! We will all return home and wake up to a new day. Please have a good evening and good night" Kanda stepped forward to them telling them and saying farewell. They both smiled at them and looked to Sakura as they are to call her back to head on home.

"Sakura! Come on. We're going home now!" Sakura's father called out. The little ninja's turned to see Sakura who turned her attention towards her father before looking back to Sasuke.

"Well I have to go now Sasuke-kun. I will see you tomorrow morning. I hope we can really work hard as a team~ Goodnight" she said to him with a smile and a giggle. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura to see her smile and heard her giggle which reminded him of a time which it had caused him to widen his eyes and blushed some then looked away from her.

"Yeah..." Sasuke only said in responded which made Sakura smiled happily before she ran off towards her parents and the others. Before she leaves with her parents she looked at the others "Thank you all for the wonderful meal~ I enjoyed it. Hope to do these more sometime again" Sakura said with a smile and a giggle before she took her leave with a wave as she walked with her parents. Celeste on the other hand some how thought other wise when she said what she said as if shes only saying that because of Sasuke. It made Celeste unsure but she kept it to herself though hiding it from Kanda was of course unavoidable because he was always good at seeing behind the lies which she knows he probably knows what is Sakura's true intentions.

When they had soon left Kanda looked over to Tomo and then to Celeste then to Naruto who seem to still be hanging around. Celeste looked over to Naruto staring at him who seem to be quiet and smiled nervously which is new.

"So you heading home now?"

"Yeah I guess I should be going now as well" Naruto responded to Celeste. Celeste nodded and gave him a small and gentle smile like the first time that they had spoken a year ago. When Naruto saw the smile it too made him smile thinking about the time when they first spoken before he had left heading home "That boy sure is a strange one" Celeste said but giggled at the thought.

"Yeah he sure is. But you always tend to see what everyone can never see Celeste. If to what you say is true I wonder what he will become in the future to come" Kanda said his thoughts out to them

"Who knows what fate may bring" Celeste said before she turned around to see Sasuke seeing him the distance looking at them but when she noticed that their eyes met but it had caused Sasuke to look away which Celeste wondered why he would look away from her.

"Hey were going home now. We will see you later!" Kanda said out loud as he left them and Tomo followed Kanda since they both live near each other. After they had left Celeste walked towards Sasuke standing beside him with her hands behind her back.

"I thought you would be heading home already" Celeste said to him as she stood there turned her head to look at him waiting for him to respond to her but looked away from him and just stared at the lights of the houses in which one by one people started turning them off. Sasuke was quiet still wondering why and worried Celeste as to what did she do that Sasuke wouldn't answer her she would have thought or believed they were close by now as well as he usually talk to her. Celeste tilted her head as she felt like she should head on home because her mother must be worried about her by now "I'm going to go. My mother is probably worried about me and want me home by now" she said as she walked forward heading on home. Sasuke just stood there lifted his head to see her walking home on her own and when she was no longer be seen he too then headed home.

Celeste finally arrived home as her mother was sleeping on the couch waiting for her to return home. Celeste saw her there laying on the couch which she knew she had been waiting for her and must have been quite worried about her. Celeste walked up to her, stood at her side she continues to lay there staring down at her when she soon had sensed her presence she had woken up and saw her standing there by her. It caused the woman to sit up straight away and pulled her into a tight embrace holding her closely to her with worry and yet relief. Celeste knew by that moment she had been waiting for her to return home safely. Celeste smiled feeling her embrace, she wrapped her arms around her in return.

"I'm sorry I've had you worried mother...But I home safely" Celeste said when her mother soon slowly pulled away from her and stared up at her placing a hand against her cheek stroking them with a smile she holds of happy and relief.

"Come now lets get you into bed" Celeste's mother said standing up onto her feet. But Celeste shook her head which caused the woman to wonder why she's not.

"No I'm fine I will go to bed on my own. I'm a big girl now mother you don't have to worry so much about me enough to take me to bed when I can do that on my own. You should be the one going to bed. You had been waiting for me to come home all night at least I can do is have you go to bed" Celeste said with a smile. Celeste's mother smiled happily as to hear her say that because hearing her say that to her makes her feel so happy that even though Celeste isn't her real daughter and that her real daughter died at birth...but it makes her happy Celeste cares about her as her own mother as she thinks of her as her own daughter. Plus both her and Celeste's parents knew each other since they were little and then became part of the Senju Clan together. Nayomi, her mother nodded and kissed the girl on the head and left to go to her room.

Celeste walked to her room after her mother had went into her room to go to bed. When she walked into her bedroom. She walked to her closet taking out her Pajama out and got changed into them. Once she was changed she looked around her room and walked to her desk which has a photo of her parents and holding in her mother's arms is when Celeste was a baby with her father's arms wrapped around her mother's waist holding her close to him as they look so happy in the photo. Before Celeste was about to put down the photo and head to bed she felt a familiar chakura signature and presence. Celeste closed her eyes placing the photo back down and smirked.

"You can come out now..." she paused some before she spoke again "Sasuke" she said lastly with a smile and a giggle. Celeste looked up and saw a shadow or a figure outside of her window. Celeste walked up to the window as she stood in front of the window where Sasuke's shadow of his figure is and pulled the curtain to the side looking now at Sasuke's face. Sasuke turned his head to face her now staring at each other. A gentle smile spread across her lips as she slowly opened her windows "What are you doing here at my window Sasuke-kun? I thought you weren't talking to me and your at home" Celeste asked.

"In truth...I don't know why I am here when I can be at your door instead" he said looking away from Celeste hiding his light blush as he started to feel nervous "A-And I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier Celeste. I just.." He was cut off when Celeste spoke

"It's fine Sasuke. Your here now and your talking to me again" she said to him with a gentle smile still on her face, Sasuke turned his head to look at her seeing her hold a smile on her face "That's all that matters to me is that your talking to me again" she added with a giggle. Sasuke smiled small and gentle with a nod "So uhm..is there something you need?" she asked him

"Oh uhm.." he looked away from Celeste standing there outside of her window on the roof "Well I came here mostly to apologize to you" he said to her "And.." He paused himself. Celeste looking curious to what else is it that he wanted to tell her but instead she butted in again as if she didn't want him to ruin his pride and that tough side to him.

"Would you like to go on the roof top and do star gazing with me?" she asked him when she looked away from him and looked up at the night sky. Sasuke looked at her when she had asked him to join her to star gaze with her. Sasuke cleared his throat looking away before he stood up from the window seal sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Sure" he said.

"Okay. I will be out in a moment" she said to him. Sasuke looked to her raised an eyebrow wondering why when she had gone out of her room. Sasuke waited for her to return. She soon returned to her room and climbed out of her bedroom window with the help of Sasuke as she had taken his hand when he had kindly held it out for her to take and help her "Thank you Sasuke" she thanked him as soon as made it out of her room. They made it up to the top of the house onto the roof top of her house. They looked around and then looked at each other with a smile on both their faces before they sat down on the roof. Sasuke still wondered why she had left what was it that she was getting?

"So uhm Celeste what was it that you had to go for?" he asked her.

"Oh. Well" she said taking something out of her pocket and held it out to Sasuke to have some of the chocolates she had kept in the fridge. She looked at him with a smile "I wanted to share some of the treats I had kept in the fridge. I wanted to share it with you" she added with a smile and a giggle. Sasuke stared at her for a few moments before he nodded and took one chocolate out of her hand looked away from her and so did Celeste. She took one chocolate and put it in her mouth "Mmh~" she said to herself enjoying the sweet taste of the chocolate that she holds a pleasant smile on her face which Sasuke saw and had made him smile and gave a light chuckle to himself then enjoyed eating the chocolate she had given him. Sasuke couldn't understand to why is it that every time his with her he can always relax and yet be nervous at the same time or even smile as well. Could it be that they are getting closer and closer together? Who knows. Only time can tell.


	4. Being Kids

**Chapter 4**

**(**_Next Day_**)**

The next day Sasuke woke up from his sleep after last night spending time with Celeste for apologising the way he had acted, by spending time with her on the rooftop watching the night sky stargazing while nibbling on some treats she had saved up to share with him. They would tend to do so together go on the rooftop and stargaze together few years back before they had joined the Ninja Academy together and it was the time before they met Tomo and Kanda, a time when they started getting to know each other after they had first met.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes staring up at the ceiling thinking about last night before climbing out of his bed and walked to his closet changing into his cleaner clothing that he had it washed. Sasuke got everything he needed and usually carry with him before leaving the house he is currently living in so to meet with his friends. Once Sasuke had left his apartment he had heard his name being called out from the bottom floor. He looked over the railing and saw Kanda waving his arms with a grin on his face when he saw him staring down to see him.

"Hey Sasuke! Let's race to meet with the others!" Kanda suggested to Sasuke

It caused these Uchiha to smirk when he heard about this suggestion in a race it would seem and it sounded exciting really. Sasuke leaped over the railing and landed safely onto the ground . Kanda still holding a grin on his face when Sasuke had stood up and saw the same expressions on his face.

"You're on" Sasuke said in response to Kanda's idea of a race

Kanda holds an exciting expression on his face. They stood beside each other getting into position. Sasuke with the usual expressionless on his face who looks so calm and confidence of himself where he isn't worried because he believes he knows he can beat him, while as for Kanda he shows that determination. Kanda started counting down.

"1...2..." He paused a for a few seconds before saying the word "GO!" When the word had been said they dashed start and raced to the meeting place to meet with their friends.

Once they were nearing the meeting place of where they usually meet after they woke up. In the distance they can see Celeste and Tomo together waiting for them. Sasuke smirked when he saw Celeste noticed the two of them racing their way to them and having to see her smile towards them which had caused Sasuke to speed up his movements to get to them first. When Sasuke had kicked up a notch on his speed Kanda widen his eyes when he saw him speed up more and Kanda tried to speed up as well but in the end Sasuke had beaten him.

When they had come to a stop at the finished line Sasuke stayed calm and cool as if he hadn't even broken a single sweat from a race as this. But they all knew this is nothing. Celeste looked from Sasuke to see him in his calmness while she sees Kanda having to give a panting attitude for he had become exhausted from the race. It caused Celeste to giggle at the amusement to how they are both so different and yet they are the same in some ways which one can not see but somehow she sees it a lot different than what others cannot.

"You need up your game there Kanda. Sasuke still ahead of you and he still hasn't broken a sweat" she said with a giggle teasing Kanda.

"Do...Don't wor..ry...I will...beat him...one of...this days" Kanda tried to speak between breaths as he tries to catch breathe. Celeste giggled as Tomo and Sasuke just smirked and gave a light short chuckle while Tomo pats Kanda on the back as if saying to him they would watch the day that will come.

Once Kanda finally calm down and is relaxed no longer gasping for air Kanda thought about what their plans are for today which is to train with each other before the day comes for when they have to start their new year as Ninja's as a team. It wasn't strange that ever since they had become a group, or what they would like to believe is that they are friends. They would hang with each other a practice their skills even to help each other get faster and stronger.

"We should get started" he said to them. Celeste turned around walked away slightly from the group while they didn't notice her moving away from the group as they were about to get ready to getting in their place to practice or mess around which always end up the case when it comes to the group. After all they are all still kids.

"How about we have something to eat first like say….breakfast" Celeste had said interrupting on them. They all paused and turned to look towards Celeste seeing her holding a huge bento boxes for all of them to share and they can see another one for later on. Celeste smiles at them as she walks towards them setting the bento boxes on the ground and sitting on the ground, gathering around the bento boxes started eating breakfast. Celeste watches them as they eat, enjoying the food she had brought from home that her mother made this morning. Celeste just sat there watching having to think how nice it is to eat with friends. It just made her think about Naruto how it must be hard for him having no friends to hang out with but at least she can see how persistent and a big dreamer he is. It made her think about the Uzumaki clan as to why is he shun away from the Senju clan when he is part of the Uzumaki clan. But of course she cannot stand for him though she will support him when he needs it just like that time.

Celeste snapped out of it when she saw a bowl held out in front of her. She blinked a couple of times looking at the bowl that is held out for her. She followed the arm to whom it belonged to and that was Sasuke.

"Eat…" he said to her. Celeste stared at him for a couple of seconds more before she smiles softly bowed her head and taken the bowl from him taking the food from the bento boxes and started eating. While Celeste started eating Sasuke looked at her seeing her eat he smirked small and chuckled lightly to himself before continued eating his own.


	5. Denial

**Chapter 5**

After finishing eating their breakfast especially when both Sasuke and Kanda had finished first out of the rest of them. The two had thanked Celeste for the food before they got up and got some stretching done. Celeste can see how excited Kanda is as he does some stretching while Sasuke just casually stands there as if no matter what he is ready even when he doesn't need to do any stretching. It caused Celeste to smile and giggle a little to how Sasuke thinks so highly of himself while Kanda is trying so hard and who is committed in his stretches.

"LETS GO LETS GO! I'M FIIIIRED UUUUP!" Kanda said so excitedly as he has a big grin on his face looking at all of them.

Sasuke smirked when he heard Kanda being all worked up in the training that is about to start.

Celeste looked over to Tomo as he offered to help her. She smiles towards him and nodded

"Thank you Tomo-kun" she thanked him as he helped her

She started packing up the bento lunch boxes while in the distance Sasuke looked in their direction to see Celeste tiding up with Tomo feeling a uneasy feeling for some reason which he does not quite understand. Sure Celeste had been there for him unlike no other person he had felt like he could connect with because someone who had come into his life when he needed someone, someone who wasn't like everyone else who wanted to only be around him because of how cool he was. She was able to comfort him and was the first ever friend he had come to accept before he had made met Kanda and Tomo as his friends. Of course many of the other girls who had come to fall for him and wanted his attention even when rumors about the killing of his family because of his older brother who had stained the Uchiha Clan reputation he could not let those sort of things bring him down, he vowed that he will bring back the good of the Uchiha Clan name again to the Village.

Kanda was about to tell Sasuke about being his sparring partner when he noticed the look or more like the stare he was so focused on. Kanda looked from Sasuke to the direction his staring towards to see Celeste with Tomo cleaning. Kanda raised an eyebrow and then a smirk crept across his face looking back towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun feeling jealous that Celeste is with Tomo-kun ayyye?" he questioned well more like a statement rather than a question about the Uchiha's emotion he is feeling.

Sasuke snapped out of his train of thoughts when he heard what Kanda had just said looking towards Kanda seeing that grin on his face then looked away from everyone else.

"Your imagining things..."

"Come on! Everyone knows Sasuke...that you have a thing for Celeste. Even if you don't want to admit it. Because you are quite close to her than everyone else"

"Don't push it Kanda...we are only friends. Nothing more nothing less..." Sasuke said

He walked away from Kanda as he walked towards the side of the pond of the training ground while Kanda let out a sigh as he had watched Sasuke try and avoid it. He looked towards Celeste as she had noticed something and had that wondering look on her face to see Sasuke having to walk off on his own. She looked towards him questioning him with the raised eyebrow and stare towards him. Kanda knew what that looked meant and Kanda gave a childish smile as he shrugged his shoulder and let out a laugh. Celeste gave a sigh and shook her head then a small smile spreed across her face as she finishes cleaning up.

°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°

Hello my fellow readers!

Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter of these story. I had been caught up with life. Having a hard time finding a chance to type up a story.

But I would like to say thank you for everyone that has been waiting patiently for the next chapter.

Also please do leave some feedback about what you think! It would be greatly appreciated~

Even some ideas for future scenes you would like to see maybe?

ANYWAYS! Thank you again for you waiting as well favouriting or following me and my stories for those who have. Love you all!


	6. Progress

**Chapter 6**

After cleaning the mess after themselves Celeste put the boxes to the side where the memorial stone stood of Ninja's who are engraved to the stone to be remembered and respected. Celeste walked on over along side with Tomo to begin their training together. Sure Sasuke should be practicing with his team which is Sakura and Naruto but it had always been them four together training together, if it had to be the three of them without Sasuke it wouldn't be the same for any of them.

The group got into pairs but this time rather Celeste and Kanda as a team it is now Sasuke with Celeste while Tomo and Kanda are pairs. They stood in front of each other to whom they will be versing each other. Of course Sasuke and Kanda would be at each other because they all know how much Kanda wants to get him back. Probably from the race they had earlier. Celeste could tell the determination smug on the boy's face as he looks at Sasuke. She looked towards Sasuke as he looks so calm...as always which Celeste is never worried because the guy can look after himself especially when it comes to dealing with Kanda. Sasuke looked towards her as he shows his usual expression but knowing that with him looking towards her, he is asking if she is ready. She smirked and nodded towards him and that made him smirk lightly to see and know she's ready. The two looks away from each other to look at their opponent. Celeste looked up at the tall friend of hers, Tomo.

"It looks like it's you and me at each other than Tomo-kun" she said to him

Tomo gave her a small smile and a nod of his head in agreement to what she said.

"I won't go easy on you because you are my friend" Tomo said in response

"By all means...don't go easy" she smirked and let out a light giggle.

They god to there stance staring eye to eye with one another before someone had counted down to three. They fought among each other one on one of course, for now. Sasuke who look to be just toying with Kanda as always while as Celeste she seems to be doing the same as well, toying with Tomo only one thing though is that it didn't last long as Tomo had finally caught up with her and had nearly landed a punch to her face. Tomo is famous for his one hit smash. She leaped a couple of times back to keep her distance from Tomo. Sasuke who had taken a glimpes towards Celeste hearing that famous one hit smash to see the dint in the dirt. But he was relief that she's alright and not hurt by it. Then suddenly he sensed an attack that had come at him, he looked straight away back to see Kanda with shadow clones which grabbed him.

"Never let your guard down! Sasuke-kun"

But something was wrong with these picture as Kanda sees Sasuke be smirking towards him as if he knows something that Kanda doesn't and that any time soon he will be proven wrong.

"Don't tell me..."

Suddenly Sasuke's body turned into smokes but what they are now holding is piece of log. A substitute technique. Kanda widen his eyes when he thought right about the situation how Sasuke had gotten away easily like that. When Kanda realize this he leaped back away and looked around wondering where Sasuke had went and disappeared...where he could have hidden after all that. Somewhere he can hide and watch in the distance. Kanda knew he would attack somewhere so he conjured up more shadow clones to cover him. Suddenly one by one Kanda's shadow clones get attacked and poof into smokes once a ball of fire made contact to the clones. Even three at a time would happen. As long as it will clear the grounds to show the real Kanda. He widen his eyes once he saw that all his shadow clones had been extinguished by Sasuke's fire jutsu.

Then Sasuke appeared behind Kanda taking Kanda from behind into a hold, as he wrapped his arm around his neck and held a stick at his back to indicate he had stabbed him from behind with a kunai.

"I win" he said whispering in the boy's ear

Kanda groan at the thought to how he would beat him so easily. He let out a sigh and raised his arms up surrendering.

"I surrender" Sasuke let him go once he had heard Kanda say his surrender.

"Don't worry I will find another way to get you without you even knowing where its coming from!" he said with confidence and determination which is something Sasuke likes to see in his friends.

Sasuke turned to see Celeste who is still at it with Tomo who is throwing one heck a punches towards her. Celeste having to try and doge all the potential punches that could hurt her pretty badly.

Suddenly when a voice had called out which sounded like Sakura who found out their where abouts of where they would train together. Sasuke and Kanda turned their attention to where they had heard the voice. They see the pink haired girl running to their direction waving her arms towards Sasuke. Kanda smirked to how Sakura is one of the people that Sasuke dislike, those that has this huge crush or admiration for his popularity. Kanda nudged the Uchiha which caused him to look away and look at Kanda.

"Looks like your fans are rolling in" he teased.

Sasuke gave a glare at his friend looking away from him and let out an irritating sigh to the thought that he could never be left alone since now that one found him here that isn't his friends. He wondered how long until all the other will find out and follow after the irritating girl.

"THAT WAS SO COOL SASUKE-KUN! YOU ARE SO COOL!" she shouted in excitement once she had now come to a standing by them.

"Of course..." he said which was simple and went back into silent.

It had caused Celeste to pause herself from fighting with Tomo as they were throwing punches and kicks, sparring when she had become distracted by the voice from the distance with Sakura. Which had caused the crimson haired girl to suddenly get punched in the stomach making her flew back in some distance and fall to the ground. She gasped and coughed as she holds her stomach groaning in pain. Kanda, Sasuke and especially Tomo widen their eyes in shock and worry or scare. Sakura wondered what was wrong when suddenly Kanda shouted for her name.

"CELESTE!" he shouted as he rushed over to her side with Tomo.

Sakura watched seeing him run to Celeste as it caused the pink haired girl to be in shock of what had happened but wondered what had happened.

"Wh-What had happened?" she asked

Sasuke looked at her as she looked up at him only to see him give a glare at the girl that caused a shiver down her spine. He looked away from her and rushed over to Celeste's side. He knelt on the other side from Kanda as he grabbed a hold of Celeste, pulling her to his lap and holding her against him. Hearing her gasping for air and groaning in pain.

"Hey...Hey Celeste. It's okay. You hang in there..." Sasuke said as he held her tightly

"Come on Celeste-chan your strong!" Kanda said

"I-I'm so sorry...Celeste-chan...I thought you w-would dodge it" Tomo said as he shows such an apologetic expression on his face and worried.

Sakura went up to the group as she stood by Sasuke and looked down to see Sasuke holding her in his arms which she felt a little jealous to how he held her in his arms. But she try to think it's just because he is her friend that is why.

"I-Is she alright...?" she asked

Sasuke closed his eyes clanged a little hard "What do you think...are you blind...she's in pain and hurting..." he said before lifting his head up and looking up at her with such coldness and disgusted.

"It's your FAULT that she got distracted...and caused her to get hit for something she could have easily dodged" he tried to hold himself from saying further words he could say but he doesn't know if he could hold it in especially when it's the cause of that person who had caused an accident to his friend.

"B-But Sasuke-kun..."

"GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR BIG FOREHEAD AROUND HERE!" he shouted at her

It caused Kanda to be a little shock at the sudden burst as he then looked to see Sakura who looked to be in shatter from what Sasuke had said to her, having to notice her eyes starting to tear up. It made Kanda a little sad when he sees a girl sad like that.

"Saku..." he paused himself from finishing to say her name when she had dashed off.

Kanda frowned a little at how he had wanted to tell her that Sasuke is just worried about his friend but he wasn't able to get the chance to tell her before she had ran off. Kanda turned to see Sasuke still holding onto their Celeste. To think he was making progress with Sakura earlier...

"You know that was a bit harsh..."

"I don't care...she's not important right now"

"But still...it was an accident" Kanda said

"WHAT! are you saying it was Celeste's fault?" Sasuke was feeling a little protective over the fact that his friend is having to accuse it being the lack of skills Celeste might have which he believe is not true at all.

Kanda waved his arms in front of him trying to not get in a fight with the boy, because he doesn't want that. Celeste slowly opened her eyes, only slightly that she managed to as she is still in pain. Clanging her stomach.

"I-It's alright...Don't cry Tomo-kun...it's not your fault...It was my...fault for having...to...lose focus when I...shouldn't take my...eyes...off my...opponent..." she said

She then looked up at Sasuke who looks at her in the eyes.

"S-Sasuke...Y-You were a bit...harsh. It maybe her fault...but it was...all my own" she tries to say.

Sasuke still felt protective about her skills and reputation being one of the strongest girl he knew, well the only one so far.

"I will...take you to the hospital..." he said picking her up slowly carrying her on his back and Kanda helped securing her by tying a sling around her to him.

When everything was ready Sasuke took his leave along with Tomo and Kanda at his side. Taking it slow.

°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°

Hello everyone! Sorry nothing to be alarmed. I just remembered something major of the story which was the Ranks after their Academy Ninja Exam.

Hahaha anyways they are all Genin which you all should know xD

Its just been a while I had watched the anime and almost forgot about the rank they start after they take the exam from the when they had finished training at the Ninja academy.


	7. Protective

**Chapter 7**

After taking Celeste to the hospital, the nurses had grabbed Celeste and carried her into a room for check up on her injury while a doctor had asked questioned to what had happened to her. Of course, the Genin's felt nervous for the fact that they were there when it happened and that they were the cause of her getting injured well part of it of course.

"Celeste will be fine...Now tell me what had happened to her?" the Doctor asked them.

Sasuke was more focused on the fact that Celeste is being checked up and Sasuke wants to go and see her or just be by her side like she had always been by his side when she first met him and reached her hand out to him first.

"We were...practicing at the usual spot. When suddenly..."

"I-I accidentally hit her..." Tomo finished the rest

He felt he should be the one to finish the rest of the sentences since it was his fault that she's to be in the hospital. Both Kanda and Sasuke looked at Tomo seeing how his trying to be strong for the fact that he had hurt their friend. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Sasuke felt that it shouldn't be the one that should feel bad nor should he feel like it's his fault when it should be Sakura's fault. Just when things were progressing between him and one of the members of his team. Which is something that Celeste would want for him even though he isn't on their team but they will always be together no matter what.

The Doctor heard what Tomo had said and nodded "Thank you for being honest. She will be fine. She is in the best care" the Doctor said to them reassuring them before he left them telling them to wait in the waiting hall so that is what they did.

They all walked down to the waiting room, taking a seat together a Kanda tries to comfort the soft-hearted Tomo while Sasuke who sits with his arms folded across his chest and eyes closed showing no facial expression of worriedness but deep down behind it all he is worried about Celeste just as much as they all do.

To think anything else could get worse when suddenly the annoying voice that irritates the Uchiha's ears.

"HEYYYYY SASUKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE!" The blonde genin shouted from the hallways of the hospital

Everyone except for Sasuke who looks at the very person who had shouted rudely not thinking about their manners and respect of the hospital. Sasuke did not want to hear it from this guy especially when there is a friend that is being treated from earlier.

The blonde running towards the sma group and soon came to a stop right in front of the Uchiha with a unpleasant or unhappy look on his face as he looks at him.

"HEY SASUKEEE! LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"

Sasuke's eye twitched to how loud his voice is even when his right at his face. Sasuke slowly opens his eyes to look at the annoying Naruto whom he believes that he must have come here to blabber out relating to what he had said to Sakura earlier on the training field they were at. Because what else reason would he come all this way to cause trouble especially when he has to deal with the annoyance.

Sasuke stayed silent as he let the boy blabber on until he has nothing more to say.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE SAKURA CRY LIKE THAT! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CAUSE HER SADNESS THAT SHE DIDN'T DESERVE! YOU COULD BE ANYMORE COLDER!? SAKURA HAD ONLY SHOWN ONLY BUT GOOD AND KINDNESS...YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL YOU COLD HEARTED SNAKE!"

"Our business is not something you can just invite yourself to get involved...stick your nose someone else's business" Sasuke said in a deep cold voice.

But before Naruto could say anything else the same Doctor that had spoken to them earlier. He had come to stop the noise that was happening as he stands right behind the blonde boy with a hand placed down firmly grip on the boy's shoulder causing the boy to shiver. Naruto lifted his head and looked up to see the Doctor showing a displeasing expression on his face.

"If you are going to cause trouble...take it outside...if not then do please be quiet" he said with a strict cold deep voice.

Naruto nodded to the Doctor and soon released Naruto by the shoulder then turned his attention to Sasuke and his other friends. Sasuke looked up at the taller older male as he wondered what is the situation with Celeste.

Sasuke stood up from his seat looking up at the Doctor. He may not show it on his face but he shows it in his eyes that he wants to know what is their dear friend's condition.

"Celeste is fine..she will recover nicely" he began to say "But when you do see her..please don't be too loud on her because she is still recovering her strength with the impact"

"Of course…" Sasuke said tilting his head slightly as he let out a soft quiet sigh or relief

"Wh-What injury does she have..?" Kanda asked knowing that is what everyone is wondering.

The Doctor turned his attention to Kanda who had asked the question "a slight break in her lower ribcage but nothing too serious, there is a bruising but it will heal in due time. She's a fighter" the Doctor said.

Sasuke smirked when he heard what he had said about Celeste being a fighter.

"Of course she is…" he made a comment before he started heading to the room in which he could sense where she would be by reading her Chakura life force.

The Doctor followed the boy anyways just to be sure they were to cause noise. When they arrived at the room she is staying in. They see her laying down in the hospital bed looking like she's sleeping and weak.

"M-Maybe we should visit her later when she's awake...and has a lot of strength" Tomo made a suggestion.

"Tsk…" he said as he just walked inside the room and made his way to the bed she's laying in and taken a seat by her bed "How are you..?" Sasuke asked as if he knew that she was awake as soon as they had arrived at the door.

"I feel like I had been hit by a train...But" she paused slowly opened her eyes with gentleness and pure with no grudge or anything. She turned her attention to both Tomo and Kanda with a smile she is slightly forcing to try and let them know that she's alright "But I'm alright...and will heal in no time soon" she said trying to grin at them.

Both Kanda and Tomo walked into the room as they approach her to the side of her bed smiling in relief that she will be alright knowing she's being strong like she always is. They started talking about things while they stay visiting her until Visiting time is over. Of course Celeste tries to assure Tomo that she will be alright and she will be back on her feet in no time to join them again soon.


	8. Reminiscing

**Chapter 8**

They had spent most of the days having to spend time before they have to leave her to rest the rest of the night which is getting late for them now and should get going. Tomo was still feeling bad by the whole thing but of course Sasuke is annoyed for the fact that Tomo is being a baby dreading about it when he sees it's not his fault as Sasuke blames it on the Pink haired Genin which she's in his team.

"Don't worry Tomo-kun, I'm strong..I will be out of here in no time to join you soon" she said with a light giggle but to only end up groaning a little from giggling to cause the slight pain that still hurts her abdominal area of her body.

"Take it easy…!" Sasuke said as he stood up from his seat by Celeste's bed as he placed one hand gently at her back and the other grabbing her shoulder to slowly nudge to let her know that it's better for her to lay back. She looked up at him, smiling a little with a nod and laying back slowly as she holds her stomach.

Soon the Doctor had come back to check on the patient also to have them leave as visitors hours have ended.

"Looks likes to me like you are better whenever your friends are over" the Doctor said from the doorway of her room. They looked towards him except for Sasuke who just stood there after helping her lean back on her bed, standing by her bed with his arms folded like usual. Celeste nodded her head slowly as the Doctor walked forward, entering the room and walked over to her. Checking on how she's going "How are you feeling?" he asked her

"I'm good, Happy to see my friends here" she said to him with the same smile.

"That's good to hear" he said checking on her vitals and other important things he needed to check "But I believe it's time for your friend's to say goodnight as Visiting hours are over" the Doctor said as he looked over to the young ninja's.

"I guess we better get going then…" Kanda said looking over to Celeste "We will see you tomorrow" he said. Celeste nodded watching both Tomo and Kanda leave the room but then she turned her attention towards Sasuke who seem to not want to leave but to see him look towards her in silence for a few moments.

"Sasuke-kun? I will see you tomorrow right?" she asked "I will be alright, I'm in good care" she added. Sasuke just nodded and left the room. After they had left the Doctor let out a soft friendly chuckle before he spoke.

"We will see how you go tomorrow, If you are able to move without having so much pain then you can leave and return home" he said to her.

"Oh uhm...my mother will be worried about me...could you let her know that I'm alright" she said to the Doctor.

"I will send someone to let your mother know where you are and that you are fine" he said to her

"Thank you Doctor" she thanked him before he had left with a nod and a smile, leaving the room with the results he had gotten by examining her of her condition if she's getting better. Celeste watched the Doctor leaving and soon let out a sigh as she just lays on the bed. She turns her head looking towards the window thinking of how she wishes to get out of the hospital to be with her friends again and to be home so she doesn't worry her adopted mother.

But with a stupid idea she had in her mind she decided on her own she forced herself up and out of bed. She groaned but tried to keep it quiet from anyone hearing her groan in pain. Her mother says 'You have to work off your pain you must keep moving' and so that is what she's doing, she getting out of bed even though she shouldn't. Celeste started sneaking out of the room and through the hallways but of course she doesn't know how far she will be able to sneak around before she could exit the building. She tried to stay as quiet as she could but suddenly the Doctor that had checked up on her had exit a nearby room. She tried to hide herself at the corner. Though what she doesn't know is that the Doctor did sense her but for some odd reason he just smirked and let a small chuckle. Then he went the opposite direction from where she is. It was a little unusual to Celeste how he had just left. Celeste peeked from the corner before she moved through the hallways again and finally she made it out of the hospital.

Some reason she gets the feeling that she won't hear the last of the Doctor but the thoughts in her head to why the man had let her go. She groans from the pain she's still baring but she kept going heading in the direction to her mother's place. Along the way suddenly she was confronted with someone, a tall person which isn't Tomo but someone, someone she knows.

"If you continue like this...you will end up getting killed by your own self" the man said and that voice made her realize to whom it really is. Celeste lifted her head to see the Doctor who stands before him with a smirk on his face as he looks down at her seeing her with a shocking expression on her face "You are one determining young ninja and that will go a long way in your life with that determination" as if his complimenting her.

"Then why...did you allow me to...leave?" Celeste questioned for his action to allow her to leave when he was right there able to stop her "Why now?" she added another question. The Doctor just let out a short chuckle before he spoke.

"I have my reasons…" He just said and not further reasons to give a proper answer of her questions.

Celeste sighed tilting her head down staring at the ground as she gave up forcing herself since she knows that she can't go any further for she had been caught and what she assume she will be brought back to the hospital. Her knees soon gave up which the Doctor rushed to her side and caught her before she hit the ground. He holds her firmly in his arms as if a smile grew across his face as he stares down at her.

"Celeste? Celeste!?" a woman's voice called out Celeste's name from the distance. The Doctor had turned around to face the woman who had started running towards them. The Doctor widen his eyes as he notice to whom it was that had called out the young girl's name. The woman soon stood in front of the Doctor staring down to see the young ninja in his arms. The tall long purple haired male with his haired tied up and back in a pony tail. He could see how worried she is about the young girl in his arms. The woman looked up to see the tall male in front of her "I-Is she alright? I heard from one of her friends to what had happened to her. But I wanted to go and visit her" she said to him "Wait w-why is she out of the hospital?" she asked the right question.

The Doctor stared at the woman with such calm and pleasing in his eyes a sense of softness which caused the woman to feel a little nervous in a shy way to why he looks at her like that.

"Wh-What is it?" she asked the man but the man lets out a friendly chuckle and a shook of his head.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just glad to see that she has someone that would care and worry about her" he said to her looking away from the woman to look down at the girl. The woman placed her gentle hand on the top of Celeste's head stroking it gently.

"I will always love her and care for her no matter what.." Nayomi told him with a soft smile on her face yet also sadness mixed in them. It had brought the Doctor curious but it was as if he has the feeling why.

"She will be alright..She's a strong young ninja" he said

"Yes, she is. Just like her parents…" she mentioned which caused the other to seem to sadden about what she said.

"At least she has you…" he commented

"Yeah…" she responded letting out a sigh "Oh uhm...if it's alright I would like to see her tomorrow early in the morning if it's okay with you?" she asked him as she looks up to him but when she looks up to him she saw something that reminds her of someone...someone she had known for a very long time especially the facial expression he had shown just then. The only name and face had come to her mind are of her deepest friend who she had known when she was once a Genin.

"Yes, that will be alright. Visitors are always welcome in visiting their loved one. No need to ask me" he said as he gave a smile "I must be going. Take her back to the hospital" the Doctor said. Nodding in his way of bidding her goodnight before he had turned around and started heading back towards the hospital.

"W-Wait! May I know what your name is?" she asked him "I would like to know what my daughter's Doctor" she asked with curiously that caused the Doctor to pause for a moment with his back facing towards her "Doctor?" she called

"Doctor Orochi" he said then headed for the hospital returning the young ninja back in her hospital bed as she had been worn out from trying to get back home in her condition.

Nayomi just can't stop from getting the feeling about the Doctor but she trusts the Doctor with her daughter so she headed back home to wait for the next day to see her daughter in much better condition to spend time with her.

Back at the Hospital Orochi had returned with Celeste, placing her in her hospital bed and tucked her in as if like any Doctor or nurse would do. After tucking the little one he stares down watching her for a few moments then walked away leaving the girl to sleep.

"I miss you momma...papa" Celeste had spoken in her sleep caused the Doctor to have heard what she said thinking to how the girl must have felt missing her parents for many years even though she has someone in her life to love her like a mother would. But it's always sad to know that she had to grow up not seeing her real parents or her real mother.

"I'm sorry…" he said and turned off the light before he left so he too can return home to sleep once he finishes his paper work that is sitting on his desk at home.


	9. Forgiveness

**Chapter 9**

**(**The next day**)**

Celeste slowly started waking up, her eyes started twitching before she slowly opens her eyes. Once she opens her eyes, she stares up towards the white ceiling of the hospital room she's been staying in. It was a blur at first but it soon cleared up and there she sees a familiar face come into view and she knew who it was straight away especially the voice it belonged to

"mom…" Celeste said the first thing and there the brown haired woman had a relief expression on her face as she had been so worried about her.

Nayomi straight away latched herself on her as she pulls her into a tight hug which caused the young crimson haired ninja to wince slightly in pain as she's still having to recover from her injury which it doesn't hurt as bad as the first time so she was getting better.

When Nayomi had heard her daughter winced in pain she widened her eyes and straight away released her and pulled away.

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm sorry…" Celeste let a small giggle with a gentle small.

Nayomi held her hand gently in hers as she sits beside Celeste's bed looking at her with relief in her expression. She reached out to her face to stroke her forehead, pushing the strands in her face away.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked Celeste as she then stroked her cheek.

"I'm alright. Getting better"

"Why did you push yourself to leave the hospital? I found you having to be in the arms by the good Doctor who I'm glad was there when you had collapsed. You shouldn't push yourself I was so much more worried that you weren't in the hospital than being out here and who knows what could have really happened to you if you weren't there" she said to Celeste telling her about her worries to how she had tried to leave the hospital.

Celeste could hear the worry in the woman's voice as she spoke about what she saw when she had collapsed. God only knows how much worry she had been last night while she had been in the arms of her Doctor. She tilted her head feeling sorry about having to worry her even more than having to be in the hospital where she's safe and they could keep an eye on her.

"I'm sorry...Nayomi-sama" she apologized

"Silly child. What have I told you..call me mom" Celeste looked up at her staring at her in the eyes when she had said what she said.

Of course Celeste knew that Nayomi wasn't her real mother because she had told her about it and plus the photo that has been around the house but Nayomi had always been like a mother to her even when she had been taken in by her when she was just a baby. Something quite like what happened with the Uzumaki boy Naruto. They are quite alike but the one thing that is different is she has someone who has taken her in as their own while he doesn't. Celeste just wants to give him the same treatment as Nayomi has given her someone who is there for them.

Celeste smiled happily and nodded in agreement of what she said.

"Mom" she said causing the two of them to smile at each other.

Celeste soon tilted her head down as she thought about her real parents about the stories Nayomi had told stories about them to her after she had been told who her real parents were not to mention it had also been obvious when people in the organization had pin pointed to her how she's growing much like her mother or her father.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Celeste lifted her head up to look at Nayomi seeing her worry in her face as to what is it that she be thinking about.

Celeste looked away looking towards the window of her hospital room.

"Can you tell me about my parents again…?"

"Of course" Nayomi has always been so good to Celeste even when she would tend to ask about her parents or tell her the stories about them many times before and yet she feels no sense of annoyance towards her.

Celeste felt her hands grab a hold of hers which holds a great sense of warmth and gentleness within her hand.

"Your parent's were one of the greatest Ninja's within the Senju clan. They were quite the team the two of them, inseparable. I were the third of their team as their medic ninja you could say and we were always sent out on missions together but both of your parents were and had always been the strongest pair" Celeste could see the smile on Nayomi's as she spoke about them "Then when your mother was having you, both I and your father had been going out on missions together who I had always looked up to ever since we were little, your father for his strength and bravery, as well as your mother for her beauty and persistence. People within the Clan would call them the golden pair"

"Do you ever think about them…? And do you miss them?" Celeste asked

"Of course I do...All the time" she paused some sounding like she's holding something else "Especially your father…" she said softly mostly to herself that Celeste barely could hear.


	10. Discharge

**Chapter 10**

"Especially you father…" was the last thing that Orochi had heard before he was about to enter the room in which Celeste is assigned in.

Doctor Orochi stood by the wall thinking about what the woman had said to the young Ninja hearing the sadness in the woman's voice when she mentioned about Celeste's father. He can sense how the death of both Celeste's parents may have caused a great lost in everyone especially their daughter who have not come to know of her parents since she was very young back then, just a little girl is what he had come to learn when she was assigned to him to be her Doctor.

"Did you say something?" the little ninja asked

"Ah no. All I said is that Of course I do miss them as time passes" she said to her reassuring her and trying to not have her ask further questions.

"Me two...I wish I had known them" she tilted her head

Nayomi lifted the girl's head to look at her eye to eye and she saw how sad she feels within her eyes she holds and wishing she had those moments to have remembered them.

"Many moments I have seen your mother hold you in her arms loving you like no other mother and your father who held you not wanting to ever let you go like a protective father. Those moments of their love they given you will always be in your heart as they are always with you" She said to her as she placed her finger against her heart telling her where they will always be.

It caused the young Ninja to smile gently and it as well caused the Doctor who still stood by the doorway listening in on the conversation between the two before he had made himself present, entering into the room. When he had entered into the room they both look in his direction.

"Good morning" he greeted to them both

"Good morning" they both said in response to his greeting.

"You look well. How are you feeling?" Doctor Orochi had asked Celeste how she is feeling even though she looks like she's doing well. But his more concern about her emotional and physical rather than how she may seem on the outside.

"Ah I feel fine. Just sore when or if puts pressure against it" she said to the Doctor.

He nodded at her response and writes it down of her condition.

"Well since you are doing a lot better than before. You might be able to get discharged today" he said looking at her with a pleasing smile.

"That's wonderful news!" Nayomi said as she looks very happy about the news the Doctor had said to them "Thank you so much for having to look after her Doctor Orochi" she thanked him as she had stood up from where she was sitting beside Celeste's bed, walking up to him and gave him a hug of gratitude.

Of the sudden hug she had given him, the doctor sure was in shock and was feeling a little awkward at the situation but he tries to hide it from them of course. He just patted the woman on the back with a gentle smile

"It's my job to look after my patients" he said

Nayomi pulled away from the doctor and smiled up at him and he looks down at her to smile back gently. Then suddenly Nayomi sensed something familiar when the man had smiled at her, she couldn't put her finger on it again, just like last night. She was going to ask him but then interruption as the three Ninja's came rushing into the room.

"CELESTE-CHAN!" Kanda shouted her name as he entered the room.

Celeste turned straight to see Kanda rushing to her side with a big smile on his face knowing his happy to see her up and looking well.

"Kanda-kun" she said with a happy smile and then looked up to see Tomo following after him as he stood behind him "Tomo-kun" she said

"SEE TOMO! SHE'S GOING TO BE OKAY!" he patted Tomo on the back with a big grin on his face.

Celeste smiles towards Tomo agreeing with what Kanda had said about being okay. She then noticed that Sasuke wasn't with them well near them. She looked behind Tomo who then Sasuke stood by the doorway of the room with his arms folded across his chest like usual, acting all cool. She stares towards him waiting for him to take notice of her to at least look at her and when he had sensed her eyes it caused him to look towards her, their eyes made eye contact and when Celeste sees him looking at her she smiles gently towards him. Sasuke saw her smile towards him, stares at her smile but when he realized he was staring he looked away from her, breaking eye contact as he could feel the sudden blush that could be forming across his cheeks. He closed his eyes trying to act all cool again. Celeste let a gentle giggle seeing his reaction then looked back to both Tomo and Kanda as Kanda started talking about what they did today during practice while she had been in the hospital missing lessons which she knew she would have to get back on her feet soon and catch up with everyone while in the distance Sasuke stood there as a small smile form on his face allowing himself to let loose as he knew everyone else is occupied with Celeste. Deep down he's glad she's getting better.

Celeste started to move from her bed as she tries to get up and out of her bed. It worried everyone that she's having to try and get out of the bed again like last night well from what the Doctor's and Nayomi's knowledge how she had gotten out of bed and out of the hospital to go home despite her injury.

"I'm fine...I can move. I just can't put pressure against it" she said to them trying to reassure them that she's fine and able to move "Besides it better I move around so I can get strength built up" she said to them.

The Doctor smiled to see she's still trying to be strong and act tough. Watching her as she moves he can see that she's ready to get discharged from the hospital.

"Looks to me you are ready to get discharged from the hospital and go home" the Doctor said as he walked towards Celeste giving her a pleasing smile as he place a hand against the top of her head bending a little over to get to her level "But of course when you get home it doesn't mean you can start getting into tough training straight away. You still need to recover. Be sure to train slowly" he told her.

Celeste nodded to Doctor Orochi and when he saw her nod in understanding he withdrew himself and turned to Nayomi.

"I will get the discharge papers signed for her to leave" he said before taking his leave. But before he left he notice the young Uchiha still standing at the door not joining in with everyone "You should join them. I'm sure you are just as happy to know that she will be alright and able to go home. Celebrate with them" he said to the Uchiha.

Sasuke looks up to the Doctor seeing him look at him as he thought about what he said. The Uchiha turned his attention to the group seeing them happy to know she's able to go home today. Sasuke watching in the distance until he suddenly felt a push which came from the Doctor who had pushed him to hurry up and join the group. Sasuke of course gave a glare towards the Doctor but seeing the doctor wave his hand in motioned for him to go on and join them with a smile on his face. Sasuke groan some until he then heard his name get called out.

"Sasuke-Kun" Sasuke turned to see Celeste who had called out him seeing her smile towards him and motioned him to come and join them. Sasuke slides his hands into his pockets and walked towards them.

Kanda grabbed Sasuke around the neck pulling him a lot closer to them as he has a much bigger grin on his face and laughs loudly.

"We will soon be complete again when Celeste-chan is out of the hospital!" he said happily and excitedly. Tomo nodded with a smile on his face while Sasuke continues to have his hands in his pocket while Kanda still holds him around the neck as if not to let him get away. Celeste looks at her friends smiling at them all.

"I will catch up to you all again. Don't you worry!" she said with a big smile and they all laugh as she try to be tough and show her persistent to catch up with everyone as soon as she get's better.

**(**Time-skip - Noon**)**

Doctor had finally come back with the discharge papers signing Celeste off.

"You are able to now go home. The filing of your discharge is settled" Doctor Orochi had said.

"GREAT!" Kanda said pleased to hear she can get out of here.

Celeste grabbed her stuff but Nayomi insisted she will carry her stuff instead of her since she's still healing up.

"I will take that" she said to Celeste

"O-oh okay" she replied then looked towards her friends who are waiting for her by the door. But before she were to go with them she looked to the Doctor who had been looking after her in his care, walking up to him. The Doctor looks down towards her wondering what is there for her to say to him.

"Yes?" he asked

A smile formed on the young ninja's face looking at him eye to eye which gave a warmth feeling deep down inside of the Doctor to see that expression on the girl's face. Until he then finds himself being hugged once more but this time by Celeste. He stood there as she hugs him not sure what he should do here.

"Thank you Doctor Orochi-Senpai. Sorry for causing trouble" she thanked and apologized for last night's incident for forcing herself even though how badly injured she Doctor looked down towards the girl and a small smile formed on his face as he placed his hand gently on her head stroking it gently.

"It's quite alright. Just repay me by looking after yourself and take it easy" he said told her.

Celeste lifted her head smiled with a nodded before she finally released him and bid farewell along with everyone else as they left the room and left the hospital building. Doctor Orochi watched them from the window of the room seeing the children leave with a happy aura around them.

"She will be a strong well Ninja when she gets older... She's becoming like her parents as time goes by" he said to himself gently as a smirk of pleasing on his face.


	11. Friendship

**Chapter 11**

**(**Next Day**)**

It's the very next day since when Celeste had gotten out of the hospital and returned to the Senju clan, to her home. Celeste had been sleeping soundlessly in her bed resting her injuries as the Doctor had asked her to also

It's the very next day since when Celeste had gotten out of the hospital and returned to the Senju clan, to her home. Celeste had been sleeping soundlessly in her bed resting her injuries as the Doctor had asked her to also Nayomi having to make sure she does if when she doesn't have any major missions that the Senju clan leaders asks of her. When the little Ninja finally has woken up she groan a little while trying to wake up, opening her eyes she stares at the ceiling for a few moments before shifting her body and pushing herself up from the bed to a sitting position. She looks around seeing her room then her thoughts trailed wondering if her adopted mother is around and not on a mission for the clan.

"Na..." she paused herself remembering what she told her yesterday. A gentle form on the little girl's face as she then changed her calling "Mom! You home?" she asked as she waits for her response.

But when she got no response she pushed herself up from her bed walked around the house and figured that Nayomi had gone on a mission or just a quick meeting. Celeste walked to the door of the house and opened the door to then come to the porch and sat down at the front of the house. She wonders if they are done training for the day but then again it is the morning still and they would probably starting their training and she's missing out, especially with her team Tomo and Kanda.

_-At the Training grounds-_

At the training grounds with Team 7 Sasuke who arrived at the meeting place acting all cool like usual and leans against the railing of the bridge with his eyes closed. Sasuke had been feeling like he should be looking out for Celeste rather than having to be here waiting even though he knows what's his goals which are to rebuild the Uchiha clan. Obtaining that goal is having to go through in becoming a Ninja and do right of the Uchiha clan. What his father had built for them before his brother had destroyed it.

Soon after waiting for a long while, well to him it felt like a waste of time waiting because of it felt long. He hears the annoying voice calling out to him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" the pink-haired girl called out his name loudly as she approaches him.

When she got to him he yet reacted to her presence which caused the young ninja to feel nervous and uneasy for the fact that she feels like he still hates her from the other time with Celeste's incident.

"Sas...uke-kun..?" she said still feeling uneasy when she said his name.

"Don't expect me...to forgive you so easily. Your still the annoying brat that keeps seeking for attention like every other girl" he said in a deep cold voice

"B-but isn't she okay...? I-I heard she got out of the hospital" she placed her hand against her chest feeling her heart was sinking the more Sasuke speaks to her so coldly, seeming like he's still blaming her for Celeste's incident.

"She's still recovering from her injury which you had caused...right now she could have been at training if you hadn't caused the incident instead of being stuck at home recovering!" he said looking straight at her with seriousness and cold in his eyes.

"N-no one is thinking of her any less..for her injury" she told him.

"I don't CARE! What you or ANYONE else think of her..." he paused some looking away from Sakura as he turned around leaning forwards against the railing of the bridge, staring down at the water "I don't want her having to be left...behind" he said softly mostly to himself.

Sakura stared at Sasuke not having to hear properly what he just said but she could see in his expression how he stares off into the river. Sakura raised her hand, reaching to him, wanting to comfort him but she was interrupted by Naruto's blurting mouth when he had arrived.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura cringed when she heard his voice calling out to her. She pulled her hand back from wanting to reach other to him and slowly turned around with her hand turning into a fist. Her eye twitched _'HOW DARE HIM INTERFER MY MOMENT WITH SASUKE! TO TRY AND GET TO HIS GOOD SIDE AGAIN!' _she thought to herself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he heard the voice of Naruto calling out for Sakura's name. He let out a sigh closing his eyes not wanting to pay attention nor to care while still waiting on their sensei.

"So you're all here..." a voice had been heard which caught everyone's attention. They all looked in the same direction to see a senior crouching on the railing of the bridge reading a book he holds in his hand.

"You're late..." the voice of the Uchiha who had made a comment.

A chuckle was made by the older man as he closed his book and looks at the Uchiha.

"How do you know if you were the ones that were late?" he male stated as he chuckled again "I'm Kakashi, I will be your sensei for this team," he said "Yo"

_-The Gang-_

"It's boring without Celeste-chan..." Kanda sighs at the thought how it's boring training if it's without their third member of the team.

They both sat down taking a break from training with their sensei and with each other. They sat beside each other while as Kanda lays down on the grass resting his head on his hands at the back of his head staring up towards the sky thinking about what could Celeste be doing right now other than trying to heal her injury.

"We should go see her after training is done~ I bet she's bored just as we are without her!" Kanda said with a big grin on his face.

Tomo looked to Kanda seeing him look so cheery for the idea to see Celeste after training. Anyone could tell how much Kanda likes the young Crimson red haired Ninja from afar. Kanda closed his eyes waiting for their break to finish to either get back to training or end of the training.

When their Sensei had returned they soon both got back up from the ground and started their training again. In their mind, they hope to finish soon so they could visit Celeste back at her place. They both got into their stance and practiced technique to improve their skills and using their chakura.

Meanwhile, back at the household of Celeste's home, she sits on the balcony taking in the sun with its cool breeze waiting for Nayomi to return from wherever she had to go which probably on a duty. Celeste sighed and decided to lay down on the balcony in the back of her home. She stares at the garden for a few moments before deciding to lay on her back to stare up looking at the ceiling but to then hear the chimes she looked at and stared at. Hearing every chime it makes as the wind blows. When Celeste was only five years old Nayomi had shown her this very same chime which was given to her when she was just a baby by her parents, a chime that would occupy her and send her to sleep. Nayomi had kept it ever since because she knew how precious it is for Celeste to keep it because they would have wanted Celeste to always have it to think about them. So what they both decided to where they should put it they put it up hanging just outside of the door of their backyard.

She was thankful to Nayomi having to take her in as her own family even though many probably would have taken her in within the Senju Clan. Sure the best for her is to go to a relative that can provide her a home but she doesn't have one...well as far as she was told or know. Nayomi had told her that they had died to try to protect their village, their home, and their loved ones. At least they had died as a hero defending what they cherish and stand for as a Ninja.

"I miss you..." she said thinking about her parents while staring at the chime.

_-Hours Later-_

It had been three hours later and Celeste had fallen asleep on the balcony, soundlessly asleep.

"Celeste-chan!" a voice called out her name but of course, she did not hear "Where could she be...? Celeste-chan! Are you here" it was Kanda who had been trying to call out to her "Huh? I wonder where Nayomi-sensei is..."

"Must be on duty..." Tomo said

"O maybe your right" Kanda replied.

They both walked into the house hoping that Celeste is somewhere in the house. Following behind them is Sasuke and the rest of Team 7

"Aye Sasuke-kun why did you bring them with you?" Kanda asked as he turned around to see Saskue being followed by both Sakura and Naruto as they had entered the house.

Sasuke sighed not wanting to pay attention to the two that followed him here even when he clearly said to them they aren't to come. Yet they still did.

"You don't think I already not tried doing that..." he said as he gave a glare towards Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura felt her heart sank at how he gives her that glare which also sadden the girl. While as Naruto did not care what so ever how he looks at him. He was more here for Sakura and see how Celeste is doing. Though no one knows his reasoning for coming here other than following Sakura.

Kanda nodded and shrugged as he continued to look through the house and soon finally found her just outside of the living room and out laying on the blacony of the garden.

"O, She's over there" he said as he makes his way over to Celeste's side "CELESTE-CHAN! We're here" he said with a cheery attitude as ever.

"Mmmh..." she began to say as she starts to wake up from her long nap "Kanda-kun...you're as noisey as ever..." she said squinting her eyes before opening them and looking towards Kanda who grins down towards her.

"Baka..." she said and Kanda just laughed knowing how much she hates having to be woken up uprupply.

Celeste slowly sat up from where she lays and looks up towards Kanda then noticing others are here as well, seeing both Tomo and Sasuke. But what she did not expect is seeing both Sakura and Naruto who had come as well. She blinked a couple of times seeing them both.

"You're here too" she said towards the two other ninjas "Thank you for visiting~" she said towards them with a soft gentle smile.

"Ah! I-It's the least I can do...I wanted to-" she was cut off when Celeste had spoken

"You were concerned about me so you came" she said with that same smile.

Sakura smiled and nodded in relief for the fact seeing Celeste doesn't seem to hate her or blame her for what had happened but that still didn't change the fact the one person is still blaming her for Celeste's accident. Celeste got up off the ground where she had layed and walked back inside to the living room, taking a sit. She looks to her friends and then looks to the other two new visitors in the room but one in particular got her attention once more and that was Sakura for she wasn't that lively as of right now unlike many times before everytime she is around Sasuke. Her face showed sadness especially when she takes glances towards Sasuke knowing it must be the fact Sasuke is not letting what had happened go.

With that it caused Celeste to be annoyed that Sasuke wasn't getting along with his team that he will be spending time with and working together for a long time. It caused her to slam her hands on the table which caused everyone to jump in shock as they all look down at Celeste in shock and some in worried if there is something wrong with her. Celeste lifted her head up and looks straight at Sasuke and only Sasuke with a seriousness look. It caused Sasuke to feel awkward when she stares at him like that.

"HURRY IT UP SASUKE! Make up with Sakura-chan! She is really sorry about what happened..." she said to him then slowly looks towards Sakura who seem to be feeling embarrassed for what she's saying "Don't dwell so much on what had happened...It isn't her fault" she continued "She wants to be around those that are around you" she turns her attention back to Sasuke "STOP making a girl sad" she lectured.

"AH! N-No its okay really..." Sakura said not wanting Sasuke to be annoyed with her because Celeste is making it a big deal.

"It's okay~ This big know it all is being stubborn as ever" she said still looking at Sasuke "She's not like all the other girls that follow you. I'm sure there is more to her than you think" she said with a smile.

Sasuke closed his eyes groaning in annoyance for the fact that she was lecturing him and trying to tell him what to do. Sasuke lets out a sigh.

"I guess...you being here is clear you aren't like all girls...so your fine" he said.

Celeste looks towards Sakura seeing her smile in pleasement to how it all turns out.

"Let's work hard as a team!" she said and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Celeste smiles happily to how it's turning out until pain started shooting up realizing just now how hard she had slammed her hands down on the table.

"Itehhh..." she said having to hold herself around her stomach

"Celeste-chan! Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she stands now besides Sasuke they all look worried even Naruto.

"Haha...y-yeah I'm fine. I-I just slam too hard on the table and caused vibration to my injury" she said with a forced smile not wanting them all to worry so much.

"You're so reckless as ever" Kanda said

"Haha your one to talk Kanda-kun" she responded and they all laughed.


End file.
